His True Ending
by AuriiAfflicted-AtheismAddicted
Summary: All he needed was forgiveness to move on.


_The Final Judgment; James' True Ending.  
By Dextral Rose  
In the end,I simply had nothing. Mary was long dead as Maria, I had seen die, three times. Eddie and Angela, the last of my company came to their own demise, their blood on my hands. Alone... My torn up shoes squeaked against the bloodied,rusty grate flooring. What was my true reason to come to Silent Hill? Such a simple question and yet not a damn answer to do me any justice! The rain fell faster through the burned roof, lightning striking nearby. My slow-paced walk down the maze of stairs continued. I wasn't in any hurry. Nothing beyond this town was left for me. As depressing as it seemed, it was only the truth._

_'I, James Sunderland, he who came to this abandoned shit-hole under false hopes his wife, whom he killed, was actually still living in someway, shape or form.'_

_I reached the door at last, knowing it would be a long and tedious journey back. Through even more monsters, memories and sheer loneliness. A cool, eerie breeze drifted from the cracks in the ancient,metal doors, giving me the shivers and chills up and down my spine. That familiar scent, however, still caught my nose. A mixture of Vanilla, melons and hospital rooms... 'Mary?' No hesitation. I barreled through the doors and tumbled onto the dirty linoleum. "Mary!!!" I called out,my eyes searching around the small, foggy-lit room._

_Silent but heavy with a warm, thick air... Of course there was no Mary. Blinking rapidly, I stood once more, making my way to the door, but stopping in my tracks when a familiar noise blared out mindless static. It felt...as though there was someone beside me. An invisible monster breathing down my neck and touching my shoulder. I spun around at breakneck speed and came face-to-face with- "Mary!?" The pale, blond woman smiled and kissed my cheek, leaving an unbearable feeling of nostalgia and cold. "Glad to see you finally recognize me."_

_The radio was now going haywire, screeching louder and louder every second. Mary frowned. "James,honey.." Like Maria once called me... "Won't you please turn that thing off?" Polite and sweet. I couldn't just tell her 'no'. But, at the same time, I couldn't even say 'yes.' Quickly, I steered my wife toward the linen closet. "JAMES?" She cried, fear mixed with rage and confusion. "What are you doing,James?" Somethings are better left unsaid. I gulped, my legs shaking, mouth dry and raspy suddenly._

_"J-Just trust me,Mary." I closed the closet door and blocked it, despite her screams. Quickly, I ran out of the room, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Unlike the room, the hallway was dimly lit by old candles and the air was thin and cold. Static began to die down as I walked further from the room. Eyes wide open, I came to a conclusion. That monster was in the room with Mary. A/N: Jame's is an idiot. -.- Seriously,wouldn't he know? Swearing to myself, I retraced my steps and ran back to the room, unaware I'd knocked over most candles._

_When I arrived at the door and entered, it was no longer her room,though, but a labyrinth of abyss and darkness. "JAMES!" Mary's shriek, voice distressed. Time was ticking away and there wasn't much left anymore. But...the more I ran, the further away an ending seemed. It was dark..blinding black. I was getting nowhere fast. Dead end after dead end. Alas, though, like a miracle, a vague orange glow appeared at the end of one of the corridors. I was glad to have another source of light to guide me. The orange got closer and hotter. It wasn't until I was cornered, I realized it was FIRE._

_"SHIT!" I ran and ran, hopping to get away. Efforts are hopeless. "Will you be my savior?" Another familiar voice. I turned to see Angela, human as ever, standing in the fire. "Angela...?" She smirked quite unnaturally, holding her hand out. 'What the hell is going on around here?' I thought to myself as I cautiously gripped her tiny,child-like hand. And then there was pain. Excruciating pain. Burning and burning his insides and out. The only thing I could hear was Angela's faint voice, whispering over and over, "Endure hell...like I do." And those same sirens..._

_There was more darkness again when I opened my eyes. I was in pure purgatory. The black walls had no beginning as the floors had no end. But, I could tell what sort of floor I was on. The same kind as before. Grates...Rusty, bloody grates. And...that familiar scraping noise. Slow and ear-hurting. -James- Something or someone said my name. Not Mary. Nor Maria. It was not even Angela... No...This voice was different. It sounded echoy and metallic... like someone was talking into a cone.._

_"Shit..." I turned around at break-neck speed and came face to face with the Crimson One himself. Pyramid Head. -It's time you truly atoned for those sins of your's, Mr. Sunderland.- My life flashed before my very eyes as I began to back up. My fate was sealed. Period. I opened my eyes and once more the scene changed. Back into Mary's room. I'd still left her in the closet..._

_"JAMES!" I wasted no time opening the linen closet and setting my darling wife free. A pair of cold arms around my waist. "Oh,James! I was so frightened..." Mary was crying...Sobbing.. Something wasn't right. Mary was never scared of anything. Not even dying. "J-J-A-A-M-M-E-E-S-S" The radio static was spelling out my..name? Loud...very loud. It was at this moment as Mary cried in my arms,I realized something._

_That wasn't Mary. Not my Mary. Without any hesitation, I shoved her away as hard as I could, dis concerned that she hit the wall with a sickening 'Thud'. "J-James?" Tears poured out and she was trembling. "You're not my Mary." I pulled out Eddie's revolver, still a few rounds left, and aimed it for her head. "It's time to end this nightmare...Once and for all." I pulled the trigger. Once. Twice.. Eye glued shut._

_"J-james..." The metallic voice again. I opened my eyes and saw I was back in the room I witnessed Maria's final death as well as the twin pyramids. "Time to repent." A sultry voice, filled with malice and amusement. I grit my teeth. "Maria..." I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulder. "Awww. What's wrong, James? Still miss old, dead Mary? Aren't I real enough?"_

_Like she honestly cared. Maria was only an illusion of temptation and a constant reminder of Mary. The woman I loved and killed. Wind rushed through my sweat matted hair as I felt myself be lifted into the air, sharp, rusty chains bitting into my flesh as they hung me upside-down. Maria Style. "Ready to atone, James?" Maria stood in front of me. Hands on her hips. A smug smirk in place._

_This was all a nightmare... It had to be. This entire letter from a lost. Silent Hill. Maria... It was just too much... Too much to be a dream. I've come to realize that now. I killed Mary and now I'm suffering for it. A life for a life. Now the debt shall be payed. "I'll see you in hell, James." I had enough strength left to watch Maria walk away, hands on her hips..._

_"I love you, Mary..." The end came anyway. Two of those giant swords, right through my heart and stomach. I tasted the salt of blood, gurgling in my mouth as I tried to gasp for my last moments of air. The pain was too much for me to handle. 'Let me die now...' In and out, my vision faded, yet nothing seemed to change. No matter how hard I tried. How much I wanted it... I could not pass out. Nor could I die._

_It's what I deserve. For everything. My reason...To have come to Silent Hill.. It was to find the once truth. The thing I've kept suppressed for two years. I killed Mary and now I must suffer for it upon the upside-down cross. Slowly bleeding and painfully dying... "I'm sorry, Mary..." As if those words had triggered a sort of reaction, everything seemed to stop at once._

_Time. Space. The machines suddenly drilling into my back. The pain was gone... I sighed in relief. Was this the revelation I needed to save my damned soul? Footsteps pattered against the rust and out of the corner of my non-bleeding eye, I see Mary. Standing there in that beautiful dress. Smiling at me. "I forgive you, James..." She kissed me and vanished as soon as she had come._

_Those were all the words I needed to hear from her... God shed some mercy on me. I could die at peace knowing Mary forgave me. Despite everything, she'd always believed people deserved a second chance..._

_"I'm coming for you, Mary.." The lights faded out, my heart stopped beating.. I took my last breath and then there were none..._

_A/N: James truly is an idiot._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
